Be My Number One Fan
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: A young woman named Cassie Sinclair, is a singer and secretly hates being famous! Everyone tells her what to do, what songs to sing, where to go, even what to eat! Enter Hiro and Tadashi Hamada. Two smart brothers. Hiro loves Cassie. Both Hiro and Tadashi both go to her concert. After the concert, she reaches out for help from the brothers. Tadashi x Rockstar!OC
1. Chapter 1

Be My Number One Fan

By: Kingdomblades101

Chapter 1 –

"Hey I'm home!" Exclaimed Tadashi, entering his Aunt Cass' house above the Café she owns.

"Hey, Sweetie, Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes" Aunt Cass explained.

"Cool, You know where Hiro is?" Tadashi asked his aunt.

"Last I checked he was in the room you two share." Cass pondered.

"Thanks," Tadashi went upstairs to find Hiro in their room, looking up pictures of his favorite musical artist, Cassie Sinclair.

"You know one of these days you're going to stumble upon her naked photos,"

That statement startled Hiro, who quickly turned to face his brother, Tadashi.

"Oh I wish I could!" Tadashi's eyes widened at Hiro's exclaim but shrugged it off when he remembered something.

"Hey, bro, Guess what!"

"I give up," Tadashi frowned at this.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands!" Tadashi commanded of his younger brother.

Hiro sighed but did as he was told. Tadashi placed paper-like item into Hiro's palms.

"Open your eyes!"

Hiro did just that and once he saw the contents in his hands, he could've fainted right there…

For in his hands were two tickets to Cassie's concert in Tadashi's college.

"Bro… You didn't!"

"Oh but I did! You work so hard on getting into this college… Thought you could use some fun!"

Hiro instantly rose up and glomped his brother, forcing Tadashi to topple onto the ground.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! A trillion times Thank you!"

Tadashi laughed at this. "Haha! Your welcome, now get off you're crushing my lungs!" Hiro got off of Tadashi.

"The reason there's two is because I'm going with you as a chaperone. After all, from what I've heard, some of her songs are explicit."

"Yeah, they are. But I love her!"

"How old is she again?"

"She's 20 years old."

"Ah… too old for you"

"Hey! A man can dream can't he?!"

"Whatever,"

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"

"I'm starving! Let's go, Tadashi!" Hiro practically sprinted out of the room, while Tadashi only shook his head and walked down stairs.

-time skip; evening of the concert-

Hiro was fooling with his hair for a change. He wanted to look good for Cassie. He knew very well that he was too young for her, but he still wanted to look his best.  
>All of a sudden, Tadashi ran his hand over Hiro's combed hair and messed it all up.<p>

"HEY!" Hiro yelled.

"You look fine, now come on, don't keep Cassie waiting!" Tadashi teased.

Hiro grumbled and they both were out the door.

Once inside the gym, Hiro could barely stand the wait, even though they weren't in there five minutes. He was literally bouncing up and down.

"Dude calm down!"

"How can I? My one true love will be right in front of me! If that's not any man's dream I don't know what is!"

Tadashi only smiled and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Be My Number One Fan

By: Kingdomblades101

Chapter 2 –

"Cassie, you're on in five!" Cassie's manager yelled.

"Fine…" Cassie quit looking at photos on her iPhone, and walked toward the stage.

She pulled the curtain a little so that no one would notice her looking. As she was looking at all of her screaming fans, she noticed a boy who wasn't screaming, but was showing excitement nonetheless. The boy was cute, but couldn't be older than fifteen. Right by him was a beautiful young man, maybe in his twenties. Cassie was so fixated by his beauty that she was startled when her manager tapped (More like a Chinese torture poke) her shoulder. She let a quiet yelp.

The manager, Karen, poked her watch. Letting Cassie know that it was show time.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Then the show starts. Cassie runs to the stage, she puts on a fake smile and screamed into the microphone.

"HEY, SAN FRANSOKYO! ARE YA'LL READY TO PARTY?!" There were screams in reply.

Then the first song began. **(A/N: I'm not going to list the song titles nor the lyrics. I'll let you play your favorite female songs)**

By the fifth song, Cassie kept looking at the boy with the crazy black hair. He had a big smile on his face. And for once in her life, she enjoyed being a singer.

During a romantic-like song, which was the seventh song, she crouched down so that he could see her better and she winked at him. He looked like he was going to faint after that.

At the end of the fifteenth song, the concert was over. Cassie had a plan on how to escape this terrible world called 'fame'.

She put on her hoodie and snuck out of the gym. She managed to spot the two boys that she saw from the performance. They were about to get into a car. That was when she stopped them from going in.

"-gasp- It's Cassie! O-M-G! Tadashi. I think I might-"

"Shhh! If it's alright… I want you to hide me in your home."

The boy looked so confused. "Please? I can't explain here, they'll find me!"

"Who?"

"The staff who enslave me…"

**Author's Note: I decided to stop here. :3 So yeah. Sorry I would've posted this sooner but I had work. So yeah, and guess where I work? Yup! A MOVIE THEATRE! So see ya!**


End file.
